Spot
by Readrbug21
Summary: He took her hand, and they walked, enjoying the coolness of the night air, and the dark clarity of the sky. She smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. Good, oldfashioned JimmyCindy lovin'. :D Enjoy.


"I look horrible."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do. This dress-ugh! Look at this dress! It's got a giant stain on it, thanks to you."

"Oh come on, it's not _that_ bad."

"Yes, it is _that bad_."

Jimmy sighed. Women could be so complicated sometimes. "It's barely noticeable." That only seemed to make the situation worse.

"_Barely noticeable?!"_ his companion all but shrieked. "You call this _barely noticeable?_ I can't _believe_ you!" She stalked angrily a few steps ahead of him, the night wind blowing her hair about her head and only serving to enforce the simple fact that she was mad. No, she was more than mad.

She was _enraged_.

Jimmy thought she was being childish, and told her so. "Cindy, it's just a dress. It's not like it's the end of the world or something." He rolled his eyes.

She stopped walking, waiting for him to catch up. "How would you know? It's not like you pay enough attention to the things that are going on around you to notice. For all _you_ know, this dress could be the universe, and you could have just condemned a whole solar system to a life of," she paused to carefully examine the stain. "What is this, anyway? It better not be some sort of radiation or poison or," she paused again, this time to sniff the questionable spot. "Or your Dad's cologne." She made a face, and laughed when Jimmy looked offended.

"Hey! His cologne does not smell! That bad," he conceded, before joining in her laughter.

He took her hand, and they walked in comfortable silence, enjoying the refreshing coolness of the night air, and the dark clarity of the sky. She smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. "You know, I'm still mad at you," she sighed happily.

When he responded, he sounded distracted. "Yeah, I know. Listen, Cindy, I kind of, I mean, I want to...I need to-"

She raised her head and looked at him questioningly. "What's got you so nervous? You've been gittery all evening."

"I, um, I need to talk with you." He dropped her hand and turned to face her, and her smile dropped.

"Wha...what?" Her voice no longer held the merriment it had mere seconds ago, and sadness glistened in her eyes.

Quickly realizing what must be going through her head, he tried to rectify the situation. Waving his hands for emphasis, he exclaimed, "No! It's not what you think!"

Jabbing her hands on her hips, she managed to somehow sound both infuriated and madly depressed simultaneously. "It's not, is it? Well, then, would you be so _kind_ as to elaborate on what you're wanting to talk to me about?"

"Cindy, I-" Jimmy started, while fidgeting with his pocket.

She went on as though he hadn't spoken. "Of all the_ nerve_! I've known some jerks in my lifetime, but you, Jimmy Neutron, you take the cake!" She threw her hands in the air before going on. "I mean, it's my _birthday_, for goodness' sake."

About the time he pulled his hand from his pocket and opened his mouth to protest, she rounded on him, stabbing her finger in his chest with each point, with very moist green eyes. "You are an egocentrical, lying, idiotic-" she paused, and Jimmy took this opportunity to surprise her.

His lips crashed onto hers, shocking her and mesmerizing her and cutting off all rational thought. He pressed his hand to her left one, and was about to wrap his arm around her neck when she regained some of her senses and shoved him away. "You _jerk!_ I can _not_ believe you! How dare you _kiss_ me after what you did! Ugh!" She tried desperately to keep track of her emotions and control the tears that were threatening to spill. She was not going to waste tears on him. She swiped the back of her hand across her mouth in a childish manner, hoping to somehow convey just how disgusting she thought he really was. Something rough brushed her lips, and she turned away from him, proclaiming loudly and with tears in her voice, "Great! You've not only dumped me, you've also somehow managed to mutate my skin! Wonderful!"

She held her hand up to the light of the nearby street lamp, and through the sudden traitorous onset of bitter tears, she could vaguely discern the outline of...was that...did it just sparkle at her? Twinkle? Gleam? She gasped softly, and that was all it took. His arms were around her in seconds, and she wondered how long he'd been right behind her. She spun and kissed him briefly, her cheeks damp, then cried into his neck.

He licked his suddenly dry lips before speaking hesitantly. "Is that a yes?"

She raised her head, laughing and crying and smiling, and kissed him long and hard. "What do you think?"

He smiled. "I meant to ask you earlier, at the restaurant, but it was so crowded and noisy and then I knocked your wine over and you looked so mad, it just seemed like the wrong time."

She beamed at him, her hand outstreched as she scrutinized the newest addition to her jewelry box. "I love it, Jimmy."

He blushed and said, "Yeah, well...It is pretty nice, isn't it?"

She giggled. "It's very nice." She thought for a moment and said, "But I still expect you to fix my dress."

He protested, "What? Why? I'm telling you, that spot is barely noticeable! Your dress is perfectly fine!"

"_Perfectly fine?!_ Are we even talking about the _same_ dress?!"

And so they argued, happily ever after.

* * *

-Fin-

* * *

Author's Note: Wow. Really didn't expect to finish this. It finished much longer than I expected it to. The ending is so so, I think, but it's ten thirty and none of my friends are online to check it, and I have an insane amount of homework to do tomorrow, so I wanted to upload it tonight. This story actually started out as, well, something completely different. The title could use some work, but I think overall it's pretty good. (shrugs) 

Hopefully they're in character and such. I've not written Jimmy Neutron in quite a while, lol.


End file.
